The Dark Brotherhood
by ErikTheRed00
Summary: This story follows a Khajiit by the name of Erilratsim and his endeavours in the dark brotherhood. Please read and rate fairly.
1. Low Profile

The Dark Brotherhood

A slight breeze drifted the church, a desperate wind grabbed hold of me. I am Erilratsim, my home is the brotherhood. 'Tis where I eat, where I sleep, where my family lives. The brotherhood serves me as I serve it. A Khajiit is not a common assassin, though, there is an Argonian as well as an Elf. I lie in wait, when the contract comes in, I will make my move. It's a high class party, mostly Imperials, though I have spotted three Nords. A quick surveillance of the room proves another assassin is here, a Redguard. How did he get here, Redguard are considered scum. Then again, Khajiit aren't exactly welcomed with open arms here in Skyrim either. The Redguard stands, he asked for more alcohol. He must be a recruit, alcohol slows movement, clouds judgment, and delays reaction time. I should try conversing with some of the guests, but if I say something out of place, it could be disastrous. I spot a Nord speaking with a few Imperials, I casually walk over. "Hello my friends, I am new to Skyrim, any tips to being succesful?" The Nord replied in a smug tone, "Just stay out of my way Khajiit, or I'll make a carpet out of you!" They all laugh, won't be so amusing with my blade in your throat. "Ha ha, yes I'll try." The Nord keeps his smug look, "What is your line of work here Khajiit?" He knows I can either be a thief or a minimum wage tavern-keeper. "I serve jarl Skald as housecarl." They stared, It didn't matter, I could tell them I'm dovahkiin, they will be with the night mother soon, hopefully. "A Khajiit housecarl?" An Imperial said with a look of genuine curiousity. The contract came in the church, I excused myself. "Hello Korvaine." He barely looked up, "What was that Khajiit, you disgusting ball of filth?" I stared. "Well Khajiit, what is i-" The poison from my drink must be kicking in. I tilted my head, he was breathing frantically, "What did you do Khajiit!" Foam was forming at his lips, "Silence my brother." He fell. The other guests ran for the doors. The Redguard blocked the way, "Thank you brother." I went right to the Nord first, he frantically started trying to form words, apologies, curses. "Silence my brother." I decided to use my claws for him. When we had finished with the guests, we mounted our steeds to ride for the brotherhood. "I didn't know the brotherhood was sending help."


	2. Assassin's Greed

Assassins Greed

The first thing I did when I returned home was talk to Bera. The brotherhood leader. "Ah yes, Erilratsim, come sit!" He patted a 's rather energetic. The room was light, considering I am in the _Dark _Brotherhood. "Why did you send a new blood to _my___contract?" He glanced at me, his intense grin fading. "I thought you would need help." My ears bent back. "We both could have been killed!" I resisted baring my teeth, it's considered rude. "Silence! All that matters is I sent another, and you are both fine now. So go to your bedchamber and sleep." I regretted getting angry. We are a closer knit family than my real one was. "Sorry, Bera."

The next morning I awoke to a familiar whisper. Brynja. The Nordic Elf. "Erilratsim, wake up. I need you!" Her low frantic tones worried me. So I just pretended to sleep. Then a moment later, I heard a familiar noise. A mouse? She wouldn't dare. The mouses desperate cries finally got me to wake. "Why must you do these things to me Bryja?" A wide smile spread her face, then a moment later she turned serious again. "Imperials are outside, they have set up camp!" I opened my eyes wide now. "Imp- I- Imperials?" She lowered her voice more. "They are searching for-" Her eyes lowered. "For _me?" _

"Yes, for you." The words floated around my head. _For me..._

We looked outside, Imperials had set up camp, and were demanding me. I guess Bera decided not to tell the others. "Listen Bear, we want Erilratsim, or this place is getting torched!"

"It's actually _Bera_, and you aren't torching anything. "

"Tell that to the families of the men he killed in the church!"

"I will!" A soldier raised his bow, took an arrow and fired into Bera. It stuck into Bera's arm.

"Then we want gold!" Their greedy eyes staring into him. "Fine then... Go get it!" He barely ripped the words from his mouth. The Imperial raised his bow once more, but this time, he aimed for Bera's head.


	3. New Blood

New Blood

Brynja wept, we all wanted to. Bera had just been murdered outside his own brotherhood. And now his daughter is supposed to lead us. Her name is... Astro, I think. Something along those lines. But she was just starting her training some time ago. So I don't trust this brotherhood really needs her. But she is part of the family, and it shall stay that way.

"Brynja, tis' okay. He died fighting for us and-"

"He died fighting for you! Had you not caused a scene we'd all be okay!"

I decided to stay quiet. We were all quiet. Except for her. Bera was like a father to her, he brought her in as a child. Taught her our ways, and raised her like she was his own. He did with me as well, in a way. I was a teenage Khajiit just coming out of kittenhood, I was quite a rowdy kitten. The rest of the litter wanted nothing to do with me. But Bera saw something in me. So he kept me, trained me until I became a skillled assassin.

Astro walked in the room. We must all look like a pathetic bunch of caitiffs. We are huddled in a corner with tears nearly gushing from our eyes. Here we are, the Dark Brotherhood...

"Alright listen up! My name is Astrid, and I will be your new..." She looked us. Huddled in the corner. "Leader..." She sat. "It is, immensely sad that... My father has passed away. But we shall move on." We stayed silent. "Alright listen. The emperor had organised that unit to come here. And if we want revenge, we will need to strike at him. "Then let's go!" Nazir stood. I nearly forgot the recruit was still with us. "No, brother. We must prepare ourselves for this. He is strong and has a mighty defense force. So we have to prepare for this.

Brynja glared at Astrid. "Then I will slit his bovine throat myself!"

"No Brynja, we wait."

"Then I will leave this brotherhood and start one of my own!"

"Then we don't want you in our brotherhood."

five minutes with Astrid and this brotherhood is already tearing itself apart. Brynja stood, and left the brotherhood. And I had a feeling she wasn't coming back.

What do you think? Give me a review and tell me how to improve!


	4. Scabbed

Scabbed

A horse dressed in a flowing blue cape pranced ever dreadfully forward. The emperor sat atop this steed. I was waiting in the crowd. If I am spotted I will most certainly be sent to the block. Again.

Seven or eight Nords stood angrily in a dark corner, Stormcloaks. They were dressed in full battle armor with axes as long as my tail. They tasted blood. And a few Imperials weren't going to stop them.

They readied themselves. I noticed ten or eleven others on the other side. Are they crazy? The Imperials had guards stationed everywhere. The few protecting the emporer will die, but the others? The Nords don't stand a chance. Astrid stood a few yards to the left of me. Her blade was hidden beneath her proper dress. And mine was beneath my blacksmith's apron. Poor guy, smelting in his own furnace...

She nodded. I saw a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. Another assassin? Astrid clearly stated we would be the only two. The flash of black turned into a sillouhette of a person. The person jumped from the dark rooftop. Brynja? "No!" The words escaped my lips. She dropped on an Imperial, slit his throat and stabbed another in the stomach with her other blade. Me and Astrid removed the peasant clothing. I clawed at an Imperials throat from behind. Astrid shoved her dagger into the Imperials spine. A killing blow. Brynja ripped the emporer from his steed, Her dagger poised above him. She slowed. Her dagger fell. Missing the emporer. An arrow was lodged in her neck. She dropped to her knees. I jumped on an Imperial, wrestled his helm off, and punched his skull until I heard cracking. I saw Brynja. I ran to her. I felt a burning sensation in my thigh. I looked down...


	5. Flashing Back

Flashing Back

I was losing blood, a faint taste of blood permeated in my mouth. A black shade enveloped me. Then, something terrible happened. I heard something, a voice. The Night Mother speaks. To me. She spoke in hushed tones. "You, young child, are not the chosen one. You shall not kill the emporer. Another shall kill him. A, dragon-slayer." The words floated around my head. I had no idea what the Night Mother was speaking of. My dream flashed to my kitten-hood. I never saw my father, (**get it, anyone?)** but my mother was a sweet lady. She always gave us the best meals and never left us alone. My brothers were quite troublesome. Though I tried to stay in the right. The particular point I flashed to was a robbery of one of the many imperial traders.

"Erilratsim, grab their swords!" The guards were sat up near a tree. Blood streaming from their eyes. As well as tears. I took their swords. "Why are you doing this? You sick Khajiit!" I had no answer. I was just following orders from my convict brother. The trader was sitting against the carridge. "Erilratsim, slice his eyes out." I guess I didn't really have a choice...

My eyes suddenly came back into focus, the battle raged on. The Stormcloaks and their maniacal bloodthirst was still unquenched. They cut and stabbed at the Imperials with such a ferocious resentment, the Imperials never stood a chance. But Astrid? She was nowhere to be seen. I had to find Astrid, time was running out. The Stormcloaks were all dying, and I needed to find her before the same happened to me and her too. **(BUM BUM BUM! But I'm seriously, if you like this chapter drop a review and SUBSCRIBE TO ME! ****Please?****)**


End file.
